gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 3 Chi-Nu
The Type 3 Chi-Nu (In Kanji, 三式中戦車 チヌ, "San-Shiki Chū-Sensha Chi-Nu") was a Japanese medium tank, built as a stopgap solution to match the American M4 Sherman medium tank during the planned Invasion of Japan. It never saw actual combat. It first appeared in the anime in Episode 10. History In 1943, the Chi-Nu was developed to replace the current medium tank, the Type 1 Chi-He, as the latter was decidedly inferior against contemporary Allied tanks, and to temporary fill the tank division of the''' Type 4 Chi-To', which was in development and' would be ready only on the last stage of the WWII, thus requiring a stopgap tank to counter tanks such as the M4 Sherman. The Chi-Nu used the chassis and the suspension of the Type 1 Chi-He'' with a larger turret mounting the ''75 mm Type 3 Gun (a modification of the Type 90 75 mm Field Gun) which had a penetration of 65mm at 1,000m, which meant that it had an exposed recoil brake and lacked automatic shell ejection, making it a rather inconvenient gunYukari Akiyama's Tank Corner Episode 5 - Type 3 Chi-Nu. However, the low priority of the tank production, and the lack of raw materials postponed its production until 1944, when most of the Japanese factory had been damaged by the American strategic bombing. As a result, only 144 Chi-Nus were built. Instead of being deployed overseas as older tanks were, the Chi-Nus were redeployed in the Home Islands to meet the expected Allied Invasion of Japan. But because Japan surrendered before the invasion was executed, the Chi-Nu never saw combat action, and thus its actual combat effectiveness is still open for debate. A modified variant known as the Chi-Nu Kai was planned, It was to be equipped with the turret of the Chi-To medium tank and the Type 5 75mm tank gun. In Girls Und Panzer Ooarai Girls Academy has a '''Type 3 Chi-Nu, found in a parking lot by Anteater Team, and the last tank added to tank formation before the finals against Kuromorimine Girls Academy. It was being overlooked earlier by Rabbit Team because they thought it was not functional. The Chi-Nu was assigned to the person who found it, Nekota, and her online gaming friends, who become known as the Anteater Team. The short time before the final match however meant that their acclimatization to the tank was minimal at best. The Chi-Nu's performance in the match was uninspiring. As soon as the match was started, the Ooarai team pushed forward and were ambushed by Kuromorimine's tanks, which had stolen a march on them, and attacked from the forest. Under fire, the inexperienced Anteater Team started to mishandle the tank, as Momoga was struggle to shift the gears. A slip-up meant that the Chi-Nu ended up reversing at full speed. Meanwhile, Kuromorminine's Tiger II, commanded by their vice commander Erika, tried to win the match quickly by aiming at Ooarai's Panzer IV flag tank (Anglerfish team). Luckily, the shot fired from the Tiger II hit the reversing Chi-Nu instead, and saved Ooarai's Force from instant defeat. Tank Specifications * Weight : '''19 tons * '''Length : 5.64 m * Width : 2.41 m * Height : 2.68 m * Main armament : 1 x 75 mm Type 3 Gun * Secondary armament :'''1 x 7.7 mm Type 97 Machine Gun * '''Hull Armor / Turret Armor : ** Front : 50 mm / 50 mm ** Sides : 25 mm / 35 mm ** Rear : 20 mm / 25 mm * Engine : Mitsubishi Type 100 Kakyuu V-12 (240 hp) * Speed : 39 km/h * '''Standard Crew: '''5 Trivia * In the match against Kuromorimine the Chi-Nu is immobilized before firing even a single shell, which is a nod to the fact that this tank was only stationed in Japan in preparation for a possible invasion of the homeland and thus never saw combat. * Compared to the other tanks found by Ooarai girls, Chi-Nu was found in a relatively pristine and clean condition. * In World of Tanks, it is possible for the Chi-Nu to equip with the longer barreled 75 mm Type 5 gun, also the gun for the subsequent Type 4 Chi-To and Type 5 Chi-Ri, but like the Tiger I with the 88 mm L/71 gun, it will affect the vehicle despite the firepower improvement. * It's late entry into Ooarai service also reflects to its late-war deployment for the defense of Japan that wasn't saw combat service there. * A surviving Chi-Nu is located at the JGSDF Ordnance School in Tsuchiura, Japan and this is the basis for the parking lot scene where this tank was found. Gallery References *Type 3 Chi-Nu (Wikipedia) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Specifications (WWIIVehicles) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Official Anime Web (GirlsUndPanzer) Notes Category:Tanks Category:Japanese Tanks Category:Medium Tanks Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory